


she's waiting for me (just across the bar)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslashficlets Mini Fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Clothing Kink, Community: femslashficlets, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Agent Romanoff,” Maria teases, letting her hands wander down Natasha’s sides.  “Are you trying to seduce me?”</p><p>“Please,” Natasha says, and swallows the last of her drink.  “I consider you seduced at this point.  Now I just want you upstairs in nothing but that jacket.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's waiting for me (just across the bar)

**Author's Note:**

> For the FemslashFiclet Challenge #005: Want. 
> 
> Takes place during _Age of Ultron_ but contains nothing that hasn't been seen in trailers. Not movie compliant, either, as you can tell if you've seen it already.

“I’ve gotta say, the leather jacket’s always been a good look on you.” Natasha swivels on her barstool to face Maria, who’s leaned up on one elbow waiting for Bruce to top off her third rum and coke.  “Though I’ve never seen it with high heels before.”

Maria winks at her, a slow smile spreading across her flushed face.  “I’m a many-faceted woman.  But tell me, honestly—is the dress a bit much?” She released the edge of the bar and turned in a slow circle, showing the smooth fit of her dress over her curves.  “I’m usually not a lady in red.”

Natasha smirks.  “It’s perfect.  You know that.” She crooks a finger and Maria laughs, slumping into her waiting arms.  Natasha is one of the only people privileged with the information that Maria Hill is an epic lightweight, though she suspects the entire room is catching on.  “We could go undercover like this.  All dolled up.”

Maria grins, winding her arms around Natasha’s neck.  “Ooh, I like that.  I’m an office worker—sales, marketing, something like that—who needs to hit the club a few times a month to burn off steam.”

“Hm,” Natasha hums in agreement, sliding her hands beneath the warm leather of Maria’s jacket to cup the small of her back.  “And in this getup, I’d be your disapproving girlfriend, the professor emeritus of Classics.”

Maria tips her head back and laughs.  “God, Pepper would kill you for saying that.  I _know_ she picked this out for you.” She dips her bare knee between Natasha’s legs, barely ruffling the heavy skirt but still drawing a sharp gasp from her girlfriend.  “I think you look beautiful.”

“And I concur,” Thor booms from out of nowhere, face flushed and hair mussed.  “We are all beautiful creatures of the night.  We should make much of this time together.” He disappears just as quickly to get into some sort of drunken trouble with Clint and Sam, who are doing something precarious with a pyramid of empties and ignoring JARVIS’ many warnings.

Natasha laughs into Maria’s neck, breathing in the salty-musky scent of her skin and perfume.  “I like this,” she says, low enough so only Maria can hear.  “You, me.  Having a few drinks and getting handsy in public.”

“Agent Romanoff,” Maria teases, letting her hands wander down Natasha’s sides.  “Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Please,” Natasha says, and swallows the last of her drink.  “I consider you seduced at this point.  Now I just want you upstairs in nothing but that jacket.”

Maria grins and leans back, licking her lips.  “You’ll change your tune when you see what I’ve got on under the dress.”

“Dirty,” Natasha says lowly with a laugh.  She tips her chin up to speak to the room.  “JARVIS _,_ I’m expecting you’ll delete anything you just picked up?”

“Spoilsport,” Tony yells from across the room as JARVIS affirms.  “Have fun, you two.  Twenty-third floor is yours.”

“Come on, Agent,” Natasha says, sending a heated glance over her shoulder as they head to the elevators.  “The night’s still young.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from fun.'s "We Are Young"


End file.
